Nintendo Player's Guides
The Nintendo Player's Guides were a series of strategy guides for Nintendo systems and games, published by the editors of Nintendo Power. NES Game Atlas.jpg|''NES Game Atlas'' Game Boy Player's Guide.jpg|''Game Boy'' Mario Mania.jpg|''Mario Mania'' Super NES Player's Guide.png|''Super NES'' A Link to the Past Player's Guide.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Top Secret Passwords.jpg|''Top Secret Passwords'' Mario Paint Player's Guide.jpg|''Mario Paint'' Link's_Awakening_Player's_Guide.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' No Image Available.png|''Street Fighter II: Turbo'' Super Mario All-Stars Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Mario All-Stars'' Super Metroid Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Metroid'' Super Game Boy Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Game Boy'' Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' EarthBound Player's Guide.jpg|''EarthBound'' No Image Available.png|''Killer Instinct'' Yoshi's Island Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' No Image Available.png|''Chrono Trigger'' Donkey Kong Country 2 Player's Guide.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Super Mario RPG Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Super Mario 64 Player's Guide.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' Donkey Kong Country 3 Player's Guide.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' No Image Available.png|''Mario Kart 64'' Star Fox 64 Player's Guide.jpg|''Star Fox 64'' No Image Available.png|''GoldenEye 007'' No Image Available.png|''Diddy Kong Racing'' No Image Available.png|''Yoshi's Story'' No Image Available.png|''Banjo-Kazooie'' No Image Available.png|''Game Boy Camera Funtography Guide'' Pokemon Red Blue Player's Guide.jpg|''Pokémon Red and Blue'' Zelda Ocarina of Time Player's Guide.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' No Image Available.png|''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' Pokemon Snap Player's Guide.jpg|''Pokémon Snap'' No Image Available.png|''Jet Force Gemini'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' Donkey Kong 64 Player's Guide.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Stadium'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' No Image Available.png|''Perfect Dark'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' No Image Available.png|''Banjo-Tooie'' No Image Available.png|''Paper Mario'' No Image Available.png|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' and ''Ages'' No Image Available.png|''Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' No Image Available.png|''Luigi's Mansion'' No Image Available.png|''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' No Image Available.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' No Image Available.png|''Super Mario Sunshine'' No Image Available.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' No Image Available.png|''Animal Crossing'' No Image Available.png|''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' No Image Available.png|''Metroid Prime'' No Image Available.png|''Metroid Fusion'' No Image Available.png|''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' No Image Available.png|''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' No Image Available.png|''Wario World'' No Image Available.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' No Image Available.png|''Super Mario Advance 4'' No Image Available.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords'' No Image Available.png|''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'' No Image Available.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' No Image Available.png|''Sword of Mana'' No Image Available.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' No Image Available.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' No Image Available.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' No Image Available.png|''Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' No Image Available.png|''Battalion Wars'' No Image Available.png|''Star Fox Assault'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Emerald'' No Image Available.png|''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' No Image Available.png|''Nintendogs'' No Image Available.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' No Image Available.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' No Image Available.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' No Image Available.png|''Pokémon Ranger'' No Image Available.png|''Yoshi's Island DS'' No Image Available.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' No Image Available.png|''Super Paper Mario'' No Image Available.png|''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Category: Lists Category:Nintendo Power Category:Books